Internet technology enables social and chatting applications to possess increasing function capabilities. For example, a user may log in to his or her instant messaging account on a smart phone, a communication tablet, a personal computer (PC) or a laptop computer to send or receive instant chat messages. Usually, such instant messages are stored at both a transmitting end and a receiving end, respectively. How, if the user would not like to store a certain sent instant message at the receiving end which the sent instant message may be one of a sensitive, secret or privacy nature, or may be by mistake the user at the transmission end sends a message unintended for the recipient, the user would want to have the sent instant message at the receiving end to delete it.
With the current technology, it is known that once an instant message has been sent from the transmission end, the send instant message cannot be deleted by the transmission end unilaterally. Instead, the user from the transmission end would need to negotiate with the user at the receiving end in order to get cooperation to delete the instant message. Assuming there is a success negotiation, the user at the receiving end would need to trigger the deletion operation execution. Otherwise, the deletion operation cannot take place.
At the time of implementation, the requirements of a successful negotiation between the transmission end and the receiving end, and the receiving end having to trigger the deletion operation do not render the transmission end control to of the deletion operation, thus cannot satisfy the real need of the user at the transmission end.